


See Me as I'm Not

by I_glitterz



Series: The Mask You Hide Behind [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Adam and his servant Brad get captured by King Thomas' men. Adam impersonates a slave to stay alive. He think King Thomas of Rosyn is cruel. What will become of his relationship with King Thomas? Will he find out Adam isn't a slave but the Prince of his kingdom's enemy Syria? Will he forgive Adam if he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me as I'm Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction so it's not my favorite or best work. It was Beta'd by my LJ Mama, fictionfreak15. Hope you like it.

"I cant believe they think we're slaves," Adam of Syria said. He and his best of friends Brad were caught going back to the castle when this group of guards came at them. They tied them to the other captured slaves and began to walk. Little did they know, they captured the Prince of Syria, and if they found out, they would surely kill him and Brad.

"Honey, as you can see we are dressed in rags that we stole to have a peaceful walk without your guards up our asses every minute," Brad whispered. He most certainly did not want to get whipped again by the lead guard. He told Prince Adam that going out without guards was a terrible idea, but did he listen? No. Why would he? He was the motherfucking Prince of Syria! And even if he was wearing rags, he would be noticed. His long muscular body with that black head of hair, and those baby blue eyes would have given him away if anyone really looked at him in his homeland. His figure stopped hearts and had eyes glued to him everywhere he went.

But they were far from their homeland now. It looked like they were headed to Syria's most greatest enemy, Rosyn. The Ratliff family were the royalties of that...place. They had never been there before, but suspected it was horrible from all the stories they'd heard.

As if the journey read their minds, they ended up at a small camp just outside the city gates. It looked like the Royalty Camp, but Brad wasn't for certain. He looked at Adam whose eyes were black with anger. Yeah, this is the Royalty Camp alright, Brad thought.

Adam could see the colors of the Ratliff family. He hated them. After his father told him of how they treated their people, he was furious. Now look where they were...Rosyn.

He thought they would never stop walking, but they halted to a stop in front of a huge tent that Adam presumed belonged to the king. The guards started pushing the slaves to the ground, but when they got to Adam, he kept his position. He wouldn't kneel to the Ratliff family to save his life.

"Kneel, you stupid slave!" The guard behind him said, trying to push him down to the ground. He wouldn't budge and kept his stance, standing proudly in front of the whole camp.

He heard the whispers going around the camp. Defiance didn't seem to happen here often.

"Adam, get down," Brad whispered his plea.

Adam looked at Brad's eyes and saw them begging for him to kneel so he wouldn't get hurt. "I'm sorry, Brad, but no. I will not kneel to this ingrate," Adam said. He turned around to hit the guard, but was stopped by a whip crashing down on his wrist. He flinched but made no other indication that he felt the sting, or the throb when the whip dug deeper.

"If you do not kneel right now, I will personally make you wish you did with my cock up your ass," the guard hissed into Adam's ear.

Adam growled, pulling the whip covering his wrist free. Wrapping is hands around the guards neck, he started squeezing, keeping air from the guard's lungs. Two others by this time had saw what was going on and had come over to investigate. When they saw Adam wrap his hands around the guard's throat, they grabbed a hold of Adam and forced him on his knees.

"Now, was that so fucking hard you piece of shit?" The guard drew his foot back and rammed it into Adam's stomach. Adam closed his eyes, coughing a little, bowing his head and fighting against the tears threatening to spill. He was seething with rage.

He heard Brad groan in pain and looked over to see the guard that had kicked him was now holding Brad by his hair, yanking him forward and smacking his face into his groin.

"Now aren't you so willing to have my cock in your mouth?" the guard asked Brad, tugging his hair to hear Brad groan again.

Adam saw red. He tried to struggle to get to Brad, but he was helpless with the guards holding him back. He sat and watched as the guard started unbuttoning his pants.

"Cassidy!" The voice was soft, but stern and, Cassidy, the guard let go of Brad, turning around and bowing to whomever said his name.

Well, this can't be good, Adam thought.

 

Adam's POV

 

I was so pissed. I couldn't believe how these guards treated slaves. If only I could teach them a lesson, especially the lead guard I now know as Cassidy. Now, if he were to know I was a Prince, he would shit himself.

I looked up to see who said Cassidy's name only to see this little man, and when I say little, I mean he was way smaller than me. He must be some kind of Royalty with his tight black pants and that red silk shirt with the ends of the sleeves puffed out slightly. He had black lined around his chocolate eyes and his hair was shaved on one side with blonde locks hanging down the other side, hiding the other pair to those chocolate eyes.

I was not going to lie, if he were someone else and I wasn't in this shitty situation, he would be exactly my type.

"What seems to be the problem here, Cassidy?" he asked. I almost gagged at how soft and plaint his voice was. It seemed unreal that someone, who I thought potentially was royalty, had such a small and soft voice when they were so vile and cruel.

"Just a little harmless fun with the new slaves that seem to think they have a right to dishonor you by not kneeling to your presence, Your Majesty." I knew he was Royalty. He was probably the king of Rosyn.

The blonde looked in my direction and I saw a hint of what looked like intrigued wonder in his eyes as he walked towards me. This definitely cannot be good. I put my head down so as not to look at him anymore. He stood right in front of me and lifted my chin with two of his thin fingers. His skin contacted with mine and made me want to burn my face off. I couldn't believe he was touching me. Stay calm, Adam. Don't give up yet. My mind was going crazy. I just wanted to tie him up and drag him around like his guards had done to me. I looked up and glared at him. He smirked and said, "Bring this one to my chambers after he is cleaned up. I wish to have a little alone time with him."

I pulled my face from his hand and looked at Brad, who's eyes grew wide with fear. I gave him a reassured look. My eyes saying, It's ok, baby. I'll be just fine. He nodded.

The king seemed to have seen this and smirked. "Bring the brunette to the castle and don't touch him unless this one harms anyone." He pointed toward me and my eyes grew darker with anger.

How could he do this? Well, duh, he was the king, but Brad didn't do anything wrong. The guards got Brad and dragged him away. I growled and looked up at the king, who was now talking to someone I didn't recognize. The man just simply nodded and grabbed me by my arm, hoisting me to my feet and carrying me towards the castle.

We reached the baths and the man I now knew as Monte told me to strip my clothes and get into the water. I just glared at him, not moving. He sighed and said, "Look, I'm not your enemy here, man. Just trust me, I wont hurt you as long as you don't harm His Majesty." The end of his sentence was laced with warning and I figured he and the king were very close.

I sighed in defeat and stripped my clothes, stepping into the water. It was just the right kind of hot and I moaned as I sunk in a little deeper. I opened my eyes when I heard a little chuckle. I looked over at Monte who was grabbing soap and a cloth to hand to me, a smile gracing his lips. I relaxed a little and my eyes grew softer watching him. He seemed like a good man, so I would treat him as such. That was how I was raised.

Monte seemed to notice that I had relaxed a little while washing the dirt off my body, so he tried to start a small conversation.

"So, what do they call you?"

"...Adam."

"Adam. So Adam, where are you from?"

"I'm from Syria."

Monte's eyes grew a little at the answer. "Well, it seems King Thomas has taken a liking toward you. You should feel honored, by the way. King Thomas -"

I cut him off.

"I don't feel honored for being taken from my homeland and being brought to my land's greatest of enemies, Monte," I spat at him. My anger was building up by the minute. He drew back a little and seemed thoughtful of his next choice of words.

"Well, you should at least be honored to be in the presence of a great king. You should know that he may be gentle and kind, but he is as hard as the rest of them. He doesn't take bullshit."

"My king is more kind to his people," I said even softer. Monte wasn't the enemy. He just worked for him.

"How did you come across that information?"

"The King himself told me. I'm one of his most trusted servants," I lied. I hate lying, but it was the only way to get out of this mess so that Brad and I could go home. "When he notices that I'm gone, he will bring a search party to look for me and Brad."

"What makes you so sure? You are only a slave, and so is this Brad you speak of."

"As are you, and I'm pretty sure King Thomas would send one for you if you went missing, wouldn't he?" He seemed to soften at the mention of the king's name.

"Yes, you are right. I have known the king many years. I am his most trusted slave. I would give my own life for him and his safety."

"As would I for my king, Monte. As would I."

I finished washing and stepped out of the bath. Monte handed me a red robe that was very soft to the touch and I put it on. He handed me some black kohl and told me to put it on my eyes. I already knew what to do, I use to wear this everyday back home. Oh how I missed Syria. Rosyn was nothing compared to it.

I finished up, putting the slippers Monte handed me on and followed him to the kings' chambers. We stopped outside of a huge door that had a picture of Rosyn's castle on it. My door had Syria.

"Remember what station you are in and if you harm His Majesty, I will rip your dick off and feed it to my dogs," Monte warned.

We shall see, I thought before Monte knocked on the door.

He opened it to a soft come in from the other side. We stepped in and my eyes wandered for a second. It was dimly lit with candle light. The bed was (no pun intended) fit for a king, with red silk sheets and black silk pillows. The drapes were made of the same material as the bed sheets, but seemed thicker so as to not bring in the cold.

Monte walked over to the window where a small frame stood looking up at the stars. He whispered something I couldn't hear. The king nodded and turned to Monte, embracing him in a hug, then Monte walked towards me and whispered, "Remember what I have told you." With that he was gone and out the door.

I stood not knowing if I should be angry or nervous. King Thomas walked to a table and motioned for me to sit in a chair across from him. "Please be seated."

I didn't move. "I would much prefer to stand and be as far away from you as possible, Your Majesty," I said, my words harsh. Who does he think he is? I give no shit about his station. I am of the same station. He just doesn't know it yet. He seemed to be even more intrigued by the second with me.

"You will sit. Have you forgotten that that man you were with --"

"Brad has nothing to do with this! Set him free and you may keep me here for as long as you wish," I said, trying to bargain.

"Who is this Brad to you? Sit, please."

I sat. "He is my best friend and I wish no harm come to him." I was getting upset. Brad meant everything to me and it was my fault that we were in this situation to begin with. I should have brought my guards with me when we went out.

"If you please me how I wish tonight, you and he will be let go in the morning. My promise to you."

Please him? How does he want me to please him?

"Your promises mean nothing to me."

He got up from his seat and moved closer to me. "You interest me, Adam. Not many do; tell me more about you and your homeland, please?" The king asked.

Reluctantly, I spoke. "Syria has the most beautiful structures, with wonderful fields of green and the most gracious people. Unlike Rosyn, it's not soiled."

"You find my homeland to be horrid, interesting. And what makes you think this?"

"My King had told me of your treachery," I said, looking at the table, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Your King is mistaken. I love my homeland and all the people in it." He moved closer, cupping my face in his hand and turning it to look at him.

I saw love in his eyes when he talked of his homeland and people. I also saw lust and what he said next startled me a little.

"I want to run my hand through your hair and feel your muscular body up against mine. Feel your hands run all over me, inside me, and around me." He moved his hand down my chest to my clothed cock and squeezed it. He moaned, feeling my traitorous body harden.

I turned to him and said, "You won't get what you're after, Your Majesty."

"I will get what I want. You won't be able to resist me for much longer."

"Is that a promise?" I asked sarcastically. I won't be able to resist him? Ha!

He moved away from me and said, "I will own your body, mind, heart, and soul, I assure you, slave."

"And what makes you so sure, Your Majesty?" He couldn't be serious.

He put his hand out for me to take, which I wasn't going to acknowledge until he spoke his next words.

"Lets find out, shall we?"

I stood, not accepting his hand and moved until I was right in front of him, looking down. He seemed a little taken aback by my size, but didn't step back. I smirked inwardly.

"You can't think that by throwing yourself at me, I would just roll over like a dog and beg to fuck you."

He looked up at me through long eyelashes, and put his hands on my covered chest. He started working the robe's sash until it was open, running his hands along my neck and down toward my overly sensitive nipples. "Again, let's find out, slave."

He grazed over my nipples with his fingers, shooting sparks down my spine and to my cock, which was becoming fully erected by now. I really hated my body's reaction at the moment.

"Your skin is softer than any slave's I have come across. Your master must have taken a great deal of care for you."

"My master was gracious, kind, and civil. He honored the people of Syria, rich or poor. Slave or Nobleman."

He ran his hands down my chest, pushing me towards the bed without another word. When my knees hit the edge, I stumbled, landing with an oof right in the middle. He clambered on top of me and started stroking my arms and neck, slowly running his fingers over my nipples again.

"If you give me what I want, I will set you and Brad free. If you don't do as I wish, I will keep him and you here, not allowing you to ever return to Syria. What is your decision?" He asked as he kissed along my neck, nipping at the skin and rolling his hips into mine.

I groaned softly, but made no move to do anything. Do I really want to have sex with him just to leave? My thoughts were disrupted by the way he licked at my erected nipple, teasing it to hardness.

"Decide quicker, slave, or the decision will be left to me and you already know what I want." He removed his shirt and I noticed a great deal of tattoos up and down his arms. One in particular interested me, but I forgot all about tattoos when he grabbed my shaft, squeezing lightly. "You have one more chance and if you do not answer, then I know you've made your decision."

"Obviously you know my decision, king. I would do anything to get Brad out of this wretched place," I said, thrusting into his hand absentmindedly.

He smirked. "Well then, where were we?"

He started removing my robe fully, throwing it to the floor and removing his tights, bending down to bite and suck marks into my throat and upper chest. He slowly licked a path to my naval, swirling his tongue around it and then poking it in, making me feel this tingly and weird sensation.

"Are you going to help me out or am I going to do all the work?" The king asked, ducking down to suck a mark into my hipbone.

I groaned. "You want this, then you do the work. I'm not consenting to sex with a person from Rosyn. Not even the king," I moaned out, hissing when he slowly spread my legs, positioning himself between them.

He chuckled then, bending down to nuzzle the side of my dick. Slowly, he licked up my length, grabbing the base to steady it when I twitched against his tongue. He looked up at me with dark eyes, licking again, trying to gauge in my reaction.

I groaned, thrusting my hips up slightly before remembering what I was doing and stopping anymore movement. He seemed disappointed, but not for long as he eyed my cock again and then without warning, took the crown into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue, dipping into my slit.

"Jesus," I whispered, trying to keep my body from reacting like it wanted to; to push further into that tight heat engulfing my cock.

I felt the rush of cold air before the king said, "The name's Tommy. Jesus ain't the one sucking your big cock now is he?"

I glared at him through hooded eyes, but soon closed them when he went down again, taking me further into his mouth.

Bobbing his head a few times, he followed the vain with his tongue as he pulled back up, giving the head a tight suck before he popped off.

"You gonna open me up or am I going to do that myself, too?" Tommy asked, grabbing the oil from the nightstand.

"You have a fucking dirty mouth," I said before realizing what I actually had said.

He smirked, opening the oil and coating his fingers before shoving them into his hole. I watched him as he opened himself up, glaring at the part of my body that was reacting to what it was witnessing.

He moaned, "God, yeah." I couldn't see how many fingers he had in, but when he stopped and pulled them out, I saw three shining. He moved, straddling my hips and grabbing my shaft, positioning it at his hole before impaling himself on it.

The heat and tight stretch I felt almost sent me over the edge. I grabbed his hips, stopping any sudden movement and groaning loudly. It was so fucking tight. "Oh my god," I whispered. "Don't move, don't fucking move."

Tommy whimpered and I released the hard grip that I had on his hips. He whined a little, grabbing my hands and putting them back on his hips. "You will touch me as I ride your cock, slave."

For a second, only a second, I almost corrected him before remembering that the king of Rosyn was sitting on my dick. I groaned and thrust up, chasing that heat and feeling him seat more on my cock.

"God, you're so big. Move," he said roughly.

I stayed still, hands gripping his hips so hard, I was sure they'd be leaving bruises.

"Fine!" He started rocking back and forth, pulling up and slamming back down. Moaning, he kept it up, grabbing his leaking shaft and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

I laid there stuck, feeling all these different sensations throughout my body. When my brain finally got with the program, I tightened my grip and thrust hard and fast, matching his movements above me.

“Fuck,” I groaned, feeling him clench around me. I looked up and saw his mouth slightly adjured, his head bowed down, eyes staring at me. I groan when he slammed back down onto my cock. He grabbed my shoulder with his free hand, digging his nails into my skin. Feeling the blood pool to the surface, I flipped up over and slammed into him, my mind going elsewhere, just feeling and not thinking.

“Yeah, come on, fuck me. Make me come,” he moaned out, releasing his member and wrapping his arms around my neck. “Kiss me, slave.”

Without thinking, I bent down, taking his lips in a bruising kiss filled with lust and need. Rocking back and forth, trying to meet my thrust after thrust, Tommy whined. “Wrap your hand around my cock.”

“What do you say?” I asked, slamming down into him again, feeling my orgasm build up.

“Please!” He begged, wrapping his legs around my waist.

I slowly reached between us, grabbing his erection and stripping it of it’s worth. Pumping along with my thrusts, I felt it when his balls tightened up, his hole clenched around me and he came with a silent shout. I watched as his face contorted with pleasure and his body went boneless below me.

I sped up my thrusts, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him onto my cock, meeting my thrusts. A few thrusts and incoherent words from Tommy later, I came with a deep rumbled groan, collapsing on top of him, trying to catch my breath. When my mind came back and I realize what I had just done, I quickly dislodged myself from within him and scrabbled off the bed, falling on my ass as I hit the floor. I saw him start to move and just yelled, “Stay there, fuck, just stay there.”

He shuffled around a little until he saw me and then he said, “I told you that you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” He didn’t say it cockily, it was more of like the truth.

I looked at him and this weird wave of need came upon me, like I needed to cuddle him or stroke his side, make sure I didn’t hurt him. “Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head, “No, it was awesome. Come back up here, I’m really tired from you pounding into me and I’d like to cuddle sometime before I grow gray hair.” He laughed and the sound went straight to my dick. Fuck, I was screwed!

I ever so slowly made it back onto the bed and under the soiled sheets. He immediately moved his way over to me and leeched himself onto my side, resting his head on my chest. I tried to breathe in and out. What was this new feeling replacing the hate and anger? I was still angry, but for a different reason now. He made me lose myself in the pleasure and forget about where I was and who I was with.

“Sleep, slave. We will talk in the morning,” Tommy whispered before his breath evened out and he was fast asleep. I soon followed, my mind in an uproar.

*~*~*~*~

 

I woke up to Tommy cuddled next to me with his head on my chest and his arm around my waist. I groaned. God, I couldn't believe what happened last night. He stirred awake and looked up, blinking at me sheepishly.

"Hello there," he said. His voice coated with sleep still.

"Um, hi. What do I do now?"

"Now, you will stay here, in this bed, while I go and talk to Monte about yours and Brad's safe return home." He moved off the bed, more alert and started getting dressed.

I rolled over on my side, resting my head on my hand propped up beneath me. I scowled myself for acting normal when my head was in a uproar and I wanted to just get the fuck out and never look back. Thinking about that made me think about what I’d do when I got home. Would I think about him? Would I still be angry. I surely didn’t want to stay here.

“Did you like last night?” Tommy asked as he pulled his tights on, lacing them up.

“Um?” I didn’t really have an answer for that. I did, but I regretted it. I wasn’t in the right state of mind, well, he put me in the wrong state of mind of lust and pleasure.

“You can tell me without shaming your country, slave. I know you liked it. I saw it on your shocked face last night, afterward.” He inched his way toward me, leaning down and planting a soft kiss to my lips.

I kissed back, not thinking and then pulled away. I need to get Brad and leave before I start getting certain... feelings that I don’t want.

I watch him dress, noticed the tattoo that intrigued me from last night and ask him, "What's the tattoo on your forearm about?"

"It's the Infinity symbol. The first tattoo I had ever gotten. My father told me before he past, that I would find my true love with the same markings."

I cupped my wrist, hiding my Infinity sign. Shit! I hope he doesn't see it. He won't know I'm Royalty or anything will he? I stood up and got the robe I wore last night, putting it on quickly so he wouldn't see the mark.

He continued, "My father also told me that Royalty only possessed this mark and that it's to unite kingdoms. I've met every neighboring kingdom to see if they possess the mark except for Syria. I don’t think I will find it there, though. The king doesn't like my family much." I looked up at the mention of my kingdom and the mention for what the tattoo means. Did that mean that we were supposed to be lovers? That can’t be; we hate each other. Yeah, my body lusts for him, but still... we hate each other. Right? I change my course of thought.

"Why might the king not like you?" I already knew. He didn't treat his people with respect. My father already told me that.

"It's not the fact that he doesn't like me, it's more of my family. My grandfather denied him betrothal to my mother. The king was angry and declared that our kingdoms would never live in harmony. My mother loved the king very much, but was given to another. My father was cruel and treated his people like shit. When he died and I became king, I vowed never to treat anyone without kindness unless they weren't kind to me. You on the other hand intrigued me, so your rudeness towards me was dismissed." He smirked.

Well, I was never told that. My father always left something out, but I thought it was gruesome; therefore, something he was shielding me from.

"Your mother loved my king? He never told me that," I said more to myself than to Tommy.

"What do you mean? He talked to you?"

"Um...I'm his most trusted servant?" I was getting the feeling he knew I was lying.

Tommy's eyes grew wide as he started seething with anger. "Is that why you are here? To spy on me?"

"No, I was captured by your men, when Brad and I were on a walk. I told Brad that I just wanted it to be us, and for us not to have my guards with us and --" I stopped, staring with wide eyes. Fuck, I spoke too much.

He looked at me for a second and then asked, "Why would a servant need guards? What aren't you telling me, slave?"

I was silent for a moment. "Well, lets just say Brad is a servant and I am not," I spoke quietly.

"Brad's a servant, and you're not?" He spoke with disbelief. I inched a little towards the door. Maybe if I escape, he won't kill me.

"Um, no. I'm not," I said a little nervously. Tommy - His Majesty saw this and stepped towards me.

"You lied to me?" He asked. He was getting angry. I had to do something.

"I only lied about who I was. My homeland and name are true," I answered back. Doesn't he see that I was scared to tell him? Ugh, this is not going according to the plan of ‘get the fuck out of here before I’m killed’.

"Okay, so your name is Adam. What's your last name?," He spoke a little softer. He seemed like he didn't want to know. The truth will set you free, right?

"My last name? What does that have to do with anything?" I retorted. This was so not good. He couldn't know my last name. It would piss him off even more. I needed to get Brad and get out of here.

"Because I want to know. Did you live in the castle, with King Lambert? What station are you?" He questioned quickly.

"I did live in the castle. My station?"

"Just fucking tell me, Adam!" He looked at me from head to toe and his eyes grew wide. I looked down and noticed my wrist wasn't covered. Shit!

"Tommy --" I stepped toward him. He gasped and stepped back, covering his mouth.

"Your Royalty?"

"Tommy, please let me --" He cut me off.

"What the actual fuck, Adam! Why didn't you tell me? Why do you have that mark? And do not address me as Tommy. I am the fucking king of Rosyn. You will treat me as such, not a common fucking slave. How would you explain, huh? A Prince or King doesn’t just wander around without guards," He said. His words becoming rougher. I stepped closer, raising my hands in defeat. What have I done? He resents me now. I have to make him calm down before he gets to Brad.

"Listen to me. Yes, I am Royalty. My mark is the same as yours, yes and it means the same thing. Brad is my servant and most best friend. I wanted to talk to him in private. We took some rags from the servants' clothing pantry and dressed in them, so we could sneak out of the castle unnoticed. It worked obviously. We got out of the Kingdom, and headed to our secret spot in the woods, connected between our Kingdoms. We were caught by your guards who suspected us to be runaway slaves. I didn't say anything because I thought I would be killed and didn't want Brad dead. It's my fault for being so stupid and not taking guards with us, but please don't harm him. He has nothing to do with this.

"As for you, I resented you because I thought you were cruel to your people. My father, King Lambert, told me that, but I saw your face light up last night when you talked about your homeland and the people in it. I'm sorry for bedding you, but I’m not sorry for lying to you to keep Brad and me safe. You told me that you would let us go if I bedded you and I did.

"As for my father, I will talk to him about what I have heard and seen. We will no longer live without harmony. I’ve witnessed the love you have for your people in your eyes and they do not lie, so I will discuss with him and try to come to terms, but please let me and Brad go or no such annulment will happen."

I walked closer to him but he moved away with hurt and pain in his eyes, and laced in his voice when he spoke.

"Leave, and don't come back. Take Brad with you and go. I wish to never see you again."

I bowed to him and said, "As you wish, Your Majesty." I looked at him and as I went to show affection of my appreciation by hugging him, he got out of my embrace and walked over to the window, not saying a word to me.

I walked to the door, opening it. I turned one last time to look at the man I knew I would lust for because of this moment, the fighting we had had and the thought of not being able to fix it. That was how my mind worked. I would focus on one thing that needed fixed before something else and this was no exception. I watched as he touched his lips with his hand and look out over his Kingdom. I walked out, closing the door behind me.

I ran into Monte, who looked concerned and then it changed into anger.

"What have you done?" He yelled. I just looked at him like a lost puppy.

"Adam!" He yelled as I walked past him. He grabbed me by my arm and I turned, glaring daggers at him.

"You will address me as Prince Adam of Syria. Next in line to claim the throne," I said softly with venom in my voice. I ripped my arm from him and said, "Go and get my servant, Bradley and release him to me at once. We are leaving." I spoke with hurt in my voice and he noticed it.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty, forgive me. I will fetch Bradley and will meet you at the gates." He bowed and turned, walking quickly past me, to the house where the servants were kept.

I sighed, walking out of the castle and to the gates, waiting for Monte to bring Brad to me. I'm confused and thought-jumbled, both of which I shouldn't be. I saw Brad and ran to him, embracing him with a fierce hug. I heard him crying. I pulled back cupping his cheek, kissing his forehead.

"Baby, it's okay. Were leaving and going home."

He looked up at me and smiled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, Your Majesty. Oh I'm sorry, do they know?" He whispered the last part to me.

"Only King Thomas and Monte, I assure you, Brad. Come on."

I put my hand on his lower back and walked out of the gates, towards Syria. Oh how I've missed it so much. I will miss something much more, though and I know it.

I will miss Tommy. I hope he will find it in his heart to try reasoning with me about joining our two kingdoms, yet something else my mind will reel on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the sequel to this is The Mask You Hide Behind...


End file.
